Romeu e Julieta!
by Meriham
Summary: Quando um casal vai ao teatro, que conversa pode se desenvolver? One-Shot ItaSaku *uma porcaria de sumário, mas a one-shot, tá melhor, eu axo P*


_**Romeu e Julieta?!**_

Um jovem casa acabava de assistir a uma das peças mais famosas de sempre, "Romeu e Julieta".

Este casal, era na mais nada, nada menos que Uchiha Itachi e Haruno Sakura.

Para as pessoas do teatro já era normal ver aquele estranho casal em todas as estreias. Afinal até mesmo quando ainda estes eram só amigos e ainda não eram famosos eles viam sempre nas suas estreias uma rapariga de cabelos róseos, com os olhos de um verde que pareciam esmeraldas e com um sorriso capaz de aquecer até um iceberg, como o seu acompanhante, um rapaz de cabelos negros um pouco comprido, presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, com os olhos de um tom ónix, mas que quando a luz reflectia neles parecia que eles tinham um tom avermelhado e é claro, que para complementar o _quadro_ este tinha uma cara séria.

Mas enquanto, que para as pessoas do teatro isto era uma coisa normal, para os media e os fãs destes dois era a coisa mais surrealista que podia acontecer…afinal não é comum uma estilista famosa e um empresário bem sucedido serem referidos na mesma frase ao não ser que estejam a fazer alguma boa acção.

Mas voltando ao nosso casal…

- Ita-kun, não achas que a história de Romeu e Julieta é fascinante?

- Nem por isso. - o moreno ao ver a rosada a começar a ficar deprimida decidiu completar a sua resposta. – Acho que se os dois se amavam tanto, deviam ter lutado para ficarem juntos e não se deviam ter suicidado, só porque o outro já não estaria mais com ele.

Com esta resposta o Uchiha fez com que a Haruno ficasse pensativa, por alguns tempos e depois desse um dos seus melhores sorrisos e lhe perguntasse.

- Né Ita-kun se nós tivéssemos os dois no lugar de Romeu e Julieta o que é que tu fazias? – o Uchiha surpreendeu-se com a pergunta e demorou algum tempo a responder, fazendo com que a rosada pensasse que este não lhe iria responder…

- Primeiro nunca deixaria alguma rixa entre famílias entre pôr-se entre nós dois e depois…

- Ita-kun o que tu acabaste de dizer foi o que eles fizeram, afinal a sua história de amor embora trágica mostra que eles foram contra as suas famílias embora tenham morrido, ao tentarem fazê-lo e…

- Sakura, deixa-me acabar. – quando a rosada ia replicar o Uchiha colocou-lhe um dedo sobre os lábios e continuou. – A diferença entre o que eu iria fazer era fugir contigo para um sítio onde ninguém nos pudesse alcançar e garanto-te que não te perderia de vista nem um segundo e por isso não haveria nenhuma confusão de ter ou não alguém morrido. – quando acabou de falar o Uchiha deu um sorriso de canto e a Haruno deu outro dos seus radiantes sorrisos.

Com este pequeno diálogo o casal seguiu para casa sem trocarem mais nenhuma palavra, mas qualquer pessoa que os visse na rua poderia ver a troca de olhares e de sorrisos _(__**N.A: **__por parte do Uchiha muito discretos, mas em fim, tentem convencer um Uchiha a sorrir em condições, é praticamente impossível ou não ser que estejam drogados e mesmo assim…)_, que mostravam o quanto os dois estavam apaixonados.

----------

_**Bastidores**_

**Meriham: **Então o que é que acharam?

**Sakura: **Adorei Meri-chan. Mas tu não devias estar a acabar a tua fic, em vez de estares aqui a postar esta one-shot?

**Meriham: **Detalhes, detalhes. Mas em relação a isso é que ando sem imaginação nenhuma para escrever.

**Ino: **Vou fingir que acredito ¬.¬ Já agora porque é que ainda não fizeste nenhuma fic que não tenha a testuda como principal?

**Meriham: **Porque não me apetece escrever sobre outras personagens, mas acho que a próxima one-shot não vai ser sobre ela.

**Ino:** isso quer dizer, que na próxima fic eu posso vir a aparecer *.*

**Meriham:** ***Nem daqui a um milhão de anos, sempre que tento criar algo com ela como personagem principal não dá nada de jeito -.-" Acho que vou escrever algo sobre a Hina-chan ou assim, mas se eu digo isto a Ino mata-me =P***

**Neji: **Porque é que o Itachi apareceu na fic, ele está morto

**Meriham: **Estava, meu querido afinal eu acho que ele é kawaii _(fofinho) _por isso embora o tio Kishimoto o tenha matado eu ressuscitei-o.

**Itachi, com um sorriso de canto muito sexy, que fez todas as raparigas presentes suspirarem:** É sempre uma honra quando uma fã me ressuscita e me mete como um dos protagonistas.

**Meriham: **Embora isso seja muito interessante Ita-kun agora temos que…

**Sakura, com o Itachi emburrado ao lado: **Pedir reviews ^.^

**Todos: **Deixem uma review por favor, nem que seja para dizer que odiaram. Bjx***


End file.
